


Life is just unfair like that

by IHaveNargles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveNargles/pseuds/IHaveNargles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexi finds out she's a witch from her mom and starts Hogwarts the same year as the famous Boy-Who-Lived. Sad thing is, she doesn't even know who that is. She makes friends with the Weasleys and said Boy-Who-Lived and learns that not all things are what they appear to be and finds love in one red-haired twin. She meets new people and makes new friends and prank a few people on the way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If this story confuses you in anyway, let me know and I'll try to explain it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm a Witch Guys! Wait, Did I Just Say Witch!? O.O

Chapter 1: I’m a Witch Guys. Wait, Did I Just Say Witch!? O.O

            Hello, my name is Alexis Madison, but I go by Lexi. I have strawberry blond hair that just reaches past my shoulders. My skin is slightly pale, my eyes are blue, and I’m 5’8. I’m your average tom boy, who lives in the states. Yeah, I don’t live in the U.K. I’m living with my mom and brother in the small town of Carthage, Missouri. I love my music and I love to write fiction stories and fan fictions of any of the books that I’ve read. I love reading fiction books.

            I’m not much of a fan of nonfiction. Oh yeah, I’m eleven years old. Over the past eleven years, strange things have been happening. That’s what scared my dad off. Apparently, it’s normal because my mom and brother don’t seem bothered by it, but they do try to keep it hidden from the neighbors. It doesn’t bother me that they do that. I’m sitting in my room, lying on my back on my bed and I’m bored out of my mind. My birthday was two days ago and the only one who got me a present was my brother. I don’t really have any friends because of the strange things. My mom doesn’t work and she gets child support, but it’s not much. My brother, however, has a job at some place in London, so I don’t get to see him much, but he brings in a lot of money. The only thing he’d tell about his work was that it was a government job. That’s so helpful. Notice the sarcasm. I love him though and when he showed up the day before my birthday, I was so happy. Honestly, the best present he could get me is him coming home for a couple of days.

            He got me some strange looking books, like A History of Magic. It was really weird. He told me that I’d understand when the time comes. What is this Hogwarts that has been mentioned on some of the titles of the books? I’ve been pondering this the past two days. It’s August twenty-second, Tuesday. I decided to give up on wondering and read all the books at least twice. So Hogwarts is a school and was founded by Godrick Gryffindor and three other wizards, whose names I couldn’t remember. It’s sad I know, I read each book twice too. Oh well, anyways, it’s all very interesting. History has always been my favorite subject, so I enjoyed A History of Magic. Anyways, I got bored with the books after awhile and sat up on my bed and stretched. God, I’m lazy. I guess that’s what happens when you live in America and there’s nothing to do in the little town of Carthage. I stood up and went to my closet and decided to get dressed. It was going on noon and I was still in my ninja turtle pajamas.

            Yeah, that’s right, ninja turtles. I grinned at the thought as I pulled on some purple skinny jeans, a rainbow Gir shirt, and my purple socks and black converse. I put on my silver charm bracelet that my brother got me on my tenth birth. I grabbed my mp3 and decided to go for a walk. I went down to the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle, since its summer. What’s weird is I’m not in school while all the other eleven year olds are. Oh well, I’ve never gone to school really. My mom used to home school me, so that I at least have some common sense and stuff. She stopped homeschooling me three months ago.

            I thought it was weird, but oh well. I was out walking around for a couple hours and returned home with an empty water bottle and I had to go to the bathroom. When I was done with my business, Mom called me into the kitchen. “Yes, Mom?” She’s sitting at the table.

            “Honey, there’s something I’ve got to tell you.” I nodded. “Please sit down at the table.” I sat down across from her. “Okay, you and I are witches and your brother is a wizard.”

            “What? Mom have you been reading those fantasy books again?” I’m serious, she reads them constantly. She sighed.

            “No dear, I’m serious.” She pulled out this stick thing. “This is a wand.”

            “Okay?” I’m really confused.  She aimed it at the sink and muttered, “ _Aguamenti_.” Jets of water sprayed out the end of it and into the sink. “Holy-“

            “Do you believe me now? How do you explain all those strange things that have been happening when you were little?”

            “So, we’re witches?” She nodded. I sighed. “So that’s why Mark got me those books?”

            “Yes, you’re going to be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.” I nodded. “Have you read the books?”

            “Yes, twice.”

            “Good, your letter came in today.” She said giving me a bulky envelope. “I’ll let you go and read it.” I nodded and stood up. “Come down and talk to me when you’re done, I’m sure you’ll have some questions.”

            “Okay.” I went up to my room and sat on my bed and opened the letter. There were two pieces of paper in there. The first one said:

**Dear Miss Alexis Madison,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Deputy Headmistress**

Okay, that’s a little confusing. I thought as I got the second one out.

            **Uniform** (I scoffed at this, of course they’d have a uniform)

**First year students will require:**

  1. **1.** **Three sets of plain work robes (black)**
  2. **2.** **One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**
  3. **3.** **One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**
  4. **4.** **One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)**



**Please note that all pupils’ clothes should carry name tags.** (What are we, kindergarteners?)

**Course Books**

**All students should each have a copy of each of the following:**

**_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ by Miranda Goshawk**

**_A History of magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot**

**_Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling**

**_A Beginners’ Guide to Transfigurations_ by Emeric Switch**

**_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Pyllida Spore**

**_Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenious Jigger**

**_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander**

**_The Dark Forces; a Guide to Self- Protection_ by Quentin Trimble**

**OTHER EQUIPMENT**

**1 wand**

**1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**

**1 set glass or crystal phials**

**1 telescope**

**1 set brass scales**

**Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad**

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

Broomsticks, really? Wow, this is just freaky. I sighed and folded up the page I just read and put it in my back skinny jean pocket. I went down into the kitchen and Mom was pouring two cups of tea. “Mommy, I’m confused.” I said pouting. She chuckled and put the cups of tea on the table. We sat down.

            “I know dear, but I will all make sense once we get to London, I promise.”

            “We’re going to London?” I asked my eyes going wide.

            “Yes, I got us some tickets for a plane to leave tomorrow at noon. Oh, and I bet your wondering what type of government job your brother is doing, yes?” I nodded eagerly. “He works for the Ministry of Magic. The names they have for the floor levels and stuff is really complicated and long, so I forgot what he does.” She said smiling sheepishly.

            “That’s really weird. So did he go to Hogwarts too?” She nodded.

            “Yes, and he loved it there. I just know you’ll love it there and don’t worry about not making any friends; you won’t have any problems with that. The kids there are friendlier than the Muggles who live around here.”

            “Muggles?”

            “Non-magic folk.” She said smiling.

            “So we’re going to London tomorrow to get my things that I need for school?”

            “Yes, but we’ve got to go to Gringotts to get some money first.”

            “Gringotts, I’m assuming that’s a bank.” She chuckled.

            “Yes, the most popular wizarding bank. I’ve contacted my friend Molly Weasley and told her that we were on our way there and she’s excited to meet you. She has seven children.” She said excitedly.

            “Seven?” I asked my eyes almost popping out of my head.

            “Yes, they’re all very wonderful children. Two of them has already moved out and are working. One, Charlie I believe, is in Romania working with dragons, and Bill, the other, works in Egypt. Percy is the third oldest, he’s got a perfect record in school and loves doing his work.” I rolled my eyes.

            “He sounds like a goody, goody two-shoes.” I muttered. She chuckled.

            “He is a little bit. The next oldest are twins, Fred and George, they’re pranksters those two are. They’re always pranking poor Mr. Filch, he works at the school.”

            “They sound like fun people to hang out with.” I said grinning. She smiled.

            “Well, there’s never a dull moment when those two are around, that’s for sure. Their next oldest is Ron, he’s a very awkward kind of person and definitely isn’t the brightest and is a bit thickheaded, don’t tell anyone I said this.” I grinned. “And the youngest is Ginny, she’s the only daughter.”

            “Wow that sucks for her.” Mom shrugged.

            “I think it will benefit her when it comes to boys messing with her. She’s a tomboy like you are and is a year younger. She wrestles with her brothers believe it or not.”

            “I haven’t met any of them yet and I’m already starting to like them.”

            “That’s good. Arthur, Molly’s husband, works at the Ministry of Magic too, so he and your brother are good friends as well. Mark has made friends with Bill and Charlie. Fred and George are two years older than you, Ron is the same age, Percy is I’d say a year or two older than George and Fred, and Bill and Charlie are about twenty or so, I believe. Well anyways, Molly said she’d meet us at the Leaky Cauldron.”

            “The Leaky Cauldron?”

            “It’s a pub in London. There is an ally way in the back that will lead us to Diagon Ally, so we can pick up your school things.”

            “Ah, so what’s the deal with broomsticks?” She smiled.

            “I was wondering when you were going to ask that. There is a world famous wizard sport called Quidditch and I have a good feeling that you’ll like it a lot.” She said grinning. “I can’t really go into details since I don’t know much about it, so you’ll have to ask Ron, or Fred and George. Those three are fanatics when it comes to Quidditch.” She sighed. “It’s getting late, we’ve got to eat dinner and go to bed and get ready for tomorrow. Oh, I almost forgot, Molly and her family isn’t exactly the richest, they have less money than we do actually and they’re all very sensitive about that, so don’t bring it up around them, okay dear?” I nodded. “Good.” She got up, whipped out her wand, and started waving it about, and pots and pans moved by themselves. “I’ve been waiting for ages to do this.” She said when she saw my shocked expression. I rolled my eyes and took a drink of my tea. I grimaced and spit it back into the cup. It was cold. She laughed. I stuck my tongue out at her. She chuckled and turned towards the stove and started adding random spices. “It’s easier to cook this way.” She said when I asked her about it. I shrugged.

            “I’m going to go take a shower.”

            “Okay dear, be quick though, supper will be done shortly.” I nodded and went upstairs. I grabbed my pajamas and went into the bathroom. After I was done in the bathroom and my hair was all dry and brushed out. I went down into the kitchen and Mom was just putting the food on the table. “Good timing.” She said smiling. I sat down.

            “Thanks.” After dinner, I said good night and went to bed. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. The next morning, Mom got me up and we were rushing around getting all my stuff packed and ready to go. We got to the airport an hour early. By the time we went through security and that crap, it was about fifteen minutes before we boarded the plane. When we finally got on the plane and sat in our seats, I pulled out my mp3.

            “Oh, electronics don’t work around magic.”

            “Oh that’s okay. Somehow I’ve gotten them to work by using magic.” I said shrugging.

            “So that’s why those batteries never die.” She said chuckling. I grinned.

            “I’m just awesome like that.” She smiled.

            “Are you going to sleep?”

            “I’m going to try at least.” She nodded and looked up at the little screen playing a random movie. I put my headphones in and turned the music up to where I couldn’t hear anything but the music and I closed my eyes. Sleep took over really easily and before I knew it Mom was shaking me awake. I turned my music off and we both got off the plane. I took this time to look around. The sky was looking gray, opposite of Carthage, which is sunny and clear most of the time. It was slightly colder here too. When we got through the gate, I gasped. Mark was standing there waiting for us. I took off, dropped my stuff a few feet away from Mark, and hugged him around his waist. He chuckled and hugged me back.

            “I’m glad you both got here safely.” He said as Mom joined the hug. We let go of each other. “I have a car waiting outside for us; shall we go get your bags?” I nodded grinning. He smiled and ruffled my strawberry blond hair.

No One’s P.O.V

            “Come on now, everyone, come on, come on. Fred, George stop teasing your sister. Nelly will be here with Mark and her daughter any minute now.” Mrs. Weasley said as she herded her family out of the Leaky Cauldron.

            “So what’s her daughter’s name?” Ginny asked curiously.

            “Alexis Madison, but I was told she prefers Lexi.” Mrs. Weasley said as they stopped just outside the door and got out of the way so people can walk in.

            “I believe they’ll be arriving in a ministry car.” Mr. Weasley said thoughtfully.

            “Is she our age?” Fred asked.

            “No, she’s Ronald’s age, but she’s a very independent girl.” Mrs. Weasley said shaking her head. She remembered the last time she saw the girl, she was just two, but she wouldn’t let anyone help her. “She’s a bit of prankster too.” Fred and George grinned. “Don’t go and get any ideas.” She scowled at them.

            “What are you talking about?” They asked oh-so-innocently.

            “Oh you know what I mean, so don’t even think about it.”

            “We promise.” They said crossing their fingers behind their backs. Mrs. Weasley sighed. Just then a ministry car pulled up next to them and there was some yelling or was it singing?

Lexi’s P.O.V

            Mark and I were yell-singing the Barney song while Mom covered her ears. As we pulled up next to some people with really red hair, we got some weird looks. It was great. Mark and I cracked up laughing and Mom sighed as she got out. Mark and I haven’t done that for ages. Mark and I got out grinning. Mom shook her head. I looked over at the red heads and figured that they were the Weasley’s. “Molly, it’s been ages since we’ve talked.” Mom said grinning.

            “I know I wish we could’ve had a better way to contact each other.” Mrs. Weasley said smiling. Before any of the Weasley’s could introduce themselves I stopped them.

            “Let me guess, Percy, Fred or George, Ron, Ginny, Mr. Weasley, and Mrs. Weasley.”  I said pointing to each as I went.

            “Oh you’re good, I’m Fred by the way and he’s George.” Fred said pointing to his twin, grinning. I chuckled.

            “Thanks.”

            “No, I’m Fred and he’s George.” George said grinning. Their mom scowled at them. “Fine, I really am George.”

            “I wasn’t really fooled actually.” I said finding the difference between them; their voices were slightly different and so was their hair.

            “Oh and how’s that?” They both asked at the same time grinning. I shrugged.

            “I get the feeling that you’ve done it before is all.”

            “Oh she’s real good.” George said to his twin.

            “Now then, shall we all go in, so I can check us out a room?” Mom asked. Mark was going back to work. I gave him a hug and then he left.

            “Yes, let’s go.” Mrs. Weasley said and we all went in. This is going to be fun. I thought grinning.


	2. The Hogwarts Express and Welcome to Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BY THE WAY! EVERYTHING HP BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING!!!!!!
> 
> except for my own characters :P

Chapter 2: The Hogwarts Express and Welcome to Hogwarts

            After settling in at the Leaky Cauldron, Mom and I went to Gringotts and got some money. It was weird how it was run by Goblins. We got into a trolley cart thing and went down some tracks to our vault. Mom got all the money we needed and we left Gringotts. We went back to the Leaky Cauldron and went upstairs to our room. “We’re going to get the rest of your school stuff tomorrow with Molly and the others.” She said as we went down for dinner. It was getting late. I nodded. We ate with the Weasley’s. Fred and George were very entertaining. “Oh did Percy tell you that he got Head Boy?” Fred asked grinning.

            “Maybe once,” George said grinning too.

            “Or twice,” Percy made a noise of annoyance. Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, and I all laughed.

            “If you’re all done, I’d appreciate it.” Percy said rolling his eyes. Fred and George sniggered. I was right about them; they are very interesting and fun to hang around with. The next day, we all went to Diagon Ally and got our supplies and stuff. Mom took me to Mr. Ollivander and got an ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, and springy wand. It was like the twentieth wand I’ve tried and when I held it, in my left hand since I’m left-handed, my finger tips grew warm. Next we went to the pet store and I got myself a cat. I know an owl would be more useful, but I love cats, they’re just so darn cute! I got a black tabby cat with short hair and it had the most beautiful green eyes I’ve ever seen. He’s very playful too. I knew he was the one when I first spotted him in his cage. I named him Shadow because he had this shadow in his beautiful green eyes. We paid for him and set out go to Madam Malkin’s Robes for All Occasions. In there, we ran into two boys, one was a blond guy and he was getting his robes fitted and the other was a guy with black hair that stuck up all over the place, he had green eyes, and his most noticeable feature was a lightening shaped scar on his forehead, of course I didn’t stare at it because I figured he’d be uncomfortable.

            “Ah, welcome. Hogwarts student?” A nice lady asked. I nodded. “Alright, stand up here.” She said pointing to a stool thing next to the boy with the black hair. He and the other boy were talking about Quidditch. Well the other boy was talking about it anyways. One lady told the black haired boy he was free to go and he looked relieved. I grinned. I guess he really didn’t like the other guy and I can tell that they just met. I wonder if he’d like to be my friend. I shrugged at the thought as they started fitting me for my robes. The boy left the store and walked off with a guy who looked like a giant, but before they could leave Mom called,

            “Hagrid is that you?” The giant turned around and looked moderately surprised.

            “Nelly, it’s been ‘while ‘asn’t it?” She grinned. “And who’s that?” He asked curiously.

            “This is my daughter Lexi. She’ll be starting this year. Oh hello dear.” She said to the black-haired boy.

            “Erm, hi.” He said awkwardly.

            “Come on Harry, don’t be shy.” Hagrid said patting him on the back.

            “Harry, Harry Potter you say?” Mom asked a little surprised.

            “That’s me.” Harry said shyly.

            “Who’s that?” I asked curiously.

            “Oh, don’t tell me you ‘aven’t told her.” Hagrid said surprised. Harry on the other hand seemed to be relieved that someone didn’t know him.

            “Sorry, I had to keep quiet about our world because of my husband. He just left us a couple years ago. He said he couldn’t take the weird things that were happening anymore.” Mom said shrugging.

            “Blimey, I’m sorry.”

            “It’s not your fault, Hagrid.”

            “You two looked so happy tergether.” She smiled.

            “We were, I guess he was just really stressed. I don’t blame him though.” She said grimacing. I laughed remembering the day he walked out.

            “What happened?”

            “I accidently set the yard on fire without meaning to.” I said grinning. He chuckled.

            “That’ll get someone.” He chortled.

            “Well, it’s nice talking to you again Hagrid.” Mom said.

            “Same ter you, I’ll be seeing you at the school Lexi.”

            “Alright, bye Hagrid, Harry.” He waved awkwardly and they left. I giggled.

            “Alright, we’re done here. You can step down now.” I jumped down and we paid for my robes and left the shop.

            “We’ve got to get a few more things and then we’ll head back to the Leaky Cauldron.” I nodded and we got what we needed and left. I collapsed on my bed exhausted.

            “So tell me why Harry is so popular.” I said looking at Mom. She sighed.

            “Well, eleven years ago, his parents were murdered by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and Harry was going to be killed next, but for some reason He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named couldn’t kill him.” Mom said shrugging. “He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was a very dark and powerful wizard at the time, and it was said that the blast backfired on him and he lost his body and power, but he’s still alive.” I shuddered.

            “So that’s where Harry got the scar?”

            “Yes.”

            “That’s a horrible thing to be famous for.” She nodded. All through dinner, I thought about how much it hurt to lose your parents and to watch other kids joking with their parents and stuff. It made me feel horrible and I almost cried. George asked me about it later as we all went up to our rooms. “I was thinking about how hard it is to watch other kids joking with their parents and stuff if I had lost mine.” I said shrugging.

            “Why were you thinking about that?” He asked surprised.

            “Well,” I didn’t get to finish as Mom ushered me into my room.

            “It’s time for bed. You’ve got to get used to waking up early and going to bed early.” I sighed. I got into bed and it took me an hour to get to sleep. September first was coming up fast as the weeks flew by. I’ve gotten used to going to bed early and waking up early and I’ve gotten a lot closer to the Weasley’s and have gotten used to their antics and stuff. I’ve especially gotten close to George and Fred. They’re like brothers to me. On September first, we all crammed into the Ministry of Magic cars and we were all taken to Kings Cross. We got out and this is where I got confused. We had to go to platform nine and three quarters, but I didn’t see it. There was platform nine and ten, but no platform nine and three quarters. Why does this all have to be confusing? “Um, excuse me? Do you mind telling me how to get to platform nine and three quarters?” I heard a familiar voice ask Mrs. Weasley.

            “Hey Harry.” He looked at me and waved. I rolled my eyes. Apparently he doesn’t know how to speak.

            “Of course dear, just take a running start into platform ten.” Mrs. Weasley said pointing at the wall.

            “For reals, we’re going through there?” I got some strange looks. “What are you all staring at?”

            “We’re not sure but we’ll get back to you when we figure it out.” Fred and George said grinning. I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

            “Look who’s talking.” I said grinning.

            “Oh that hurt.” George said looking hurt. I rolled my eyes. He grinned.

            “Don’t mind them deary, you go on through.” Mrs. Weasley said to Harry. He nodded, but hesitated and then he ran through the wall! Oh em gees!

            “Fred and George it’s your turn.” They nodded and ran through after Harry. Then Percy and Ginny went, then Ron, then Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went in, and then Mom and I. When we walked through, I stared at the train in awe.

            “Go on and put your things in the compartments.” Mom said as she pushed me towards the train. I nodded and put all my things next to Harry’s stuff, that Fred and George helped him with.

            “Hey, are you Harry Potter?” George asked in shock.

            “He is.” Fred answered his twin’s question.

            “Come on, let the guy breathe, I bet he’s gotten that the whole time he’s been here.” I said rolling my eyes. They stuck their tongues at me and walked off as their mom called for them. “So mature.” I said sarcastically.

            “Thanks.” Harry said smiling.

            “Eh, no problem, those two aren’t all that bad you know, but I bet you’ve gotten used to people doing that, huh?”

            “Yeah.”

            “Can I sit with you?”

            “Why?” I shrugged.

            “I figured you didn’t want to sit by yourself, because if someone happened to see you by yourself, they’d be like ‘Oh my God, it’s Harry Potter’ and ask you a lot of questions that you feel uncomfortable answering.” I said shrugging. His jaw dropped. “What? Did I hit a nerve?”

            “No, how did you know that?”

            “It’s all in the body language.” I said shrugging. “Like that day we were getting our robes fitted, you looked uncomfortable when that kid was talking to you and when my mom spotted you and stuff, so” I shrugged again. He smiled.

            “You’re good.”

            “So I’ve been told.” I said grinning. We got on the train and found a compartment and sat down across from each other. We just talked about random things. I told him a little bit about myself and he told me a little about himself in return. Ron joined us soon and sat next to him.

            “I’m Ron Weasley.” He and Harry shook hands. “It must be cool to be famous.” I rolled my eyes. You just meet him and that’s the first thing you say? I face palmed my forehead. They both looked at me weirdly.

            “Ron, you just met the guy and you go off and say that, really?”

            “What? He doesn’t mind, right?” He asked looking at Harry.

            “Uh, no it’s alright, someone was bound to say something like that to me eventually.” He said shrugging.

            “Well, if you ever need a body guard, I don’t mind kicking some butt.”  I said grinning. He looked at me confused. “I’m a first degree black belt.” He nodded.

            “That’s good to know, I wish you were around when I’m at my aunt and uncle’s house.” I chuckled.

            “Is your cousin really that bad?” Yeah he told me about Dudley.

            “You have no idea.” Soon the train started moving and I was waving to my mom. When she was out of sight, I stopped. Ron and Harry pretty much started talking and I fell asleep. I woke up to someone talking like a know-it-all. I opened my eyes, annoyed, that they wouldn’t shut up. I saw that it was a girl with brown, bushy hair.

            “Hermione Granger.” She said smiling. I stretched and yawned.

            “Ron Weasley.”

            “Harry,” She gasped.

            “Harry Potter?” I rolled my eyes.

            “Here we go again.” I muttered under my breath.

            “That’s me.” He said bemused. He obviously heard my comment.

            “And you are?” She asked me.

            “Alexis Madison, but I prefer Lexi.” She nodded.

            “It’s nice to meet you all.” She said beaming. She was a little annoying, but I liked her.

            “Care to join us?” I asked.

            “Oh no, I’ve got to go and get my robe on, you guys should too, we’re almost at the school.” Then she left, closing the door.

            “A bit mental that one is.” Ron said as we stood up and got our robes on. I chuckled.

            “She’s not that bad, a little annoying, but not bad.” I said as soon as I got it on. He scoffed. I sat down in my seat and shrugged. “You’re just upset that she outwitted you when you couldn’t turn Scabbers yellow.” I said grinning.

            “You heard all of that?” He asked in disbelief.

            “Well, part of it, but yes.” He shook his head. Harry laughed.

            “Oh shut up.” He said turning beat red. Oh yes, this year is going to be fun. The train stopped and it was dark out about two hours later. We were at Hogwarts, oh em gees! We got out and heard Hagrid yell,

            “Firs’ years follow me!” We looked at each other and grinned and went over to him. Hermione joined us shortly. “Alright you four?”

            “Yup!” I said grinning. He chuckled. He then led all the first years to some boats on the lake, and they each had a lantern in them.

            “Four to a boat!” Hagrid yelled. We all got on one and soon we were going to the castle. I took this time to take in all of the scenery. The castle windows glowed in the dark with light that casted a shadow on the outside of the castle walls. The moon shone brightly and gave off enough light to see a forest and a funky looking tree that moved like it was swinging at something.

            “What’s that I wonder?” I asked looking at Hermione and pointing at the tree. She looked at where I was pointing and said,

            “That’s the Whomping Willow.” She said looking it as though she was fascinated by it, which she probably was. “It’s fascinating isn’t it?” See, I told you so…

            “Yeah, real fascinating.” Ron said rolling his eyes. I punched him in the arm. “Ow, what was that for?!”

            “What if she said that to you about Quidditch?” He gasped. Yes, he, George, and Fred told me all about it. “Exactly, so stop it.” He frowned and went on talking to Harry. I rolled my eyes.

            “Thanks.” Hermione said going a little pink. I grinned.

            “No problem.” We got to the shore and got out of the boats. Hagrid then led us all into the castle where we stopped outside some double doors. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were lurking in the back pushing some students. Yeah we met them on the train; not very pleasant. Those guys are creeps. They were staring at me with this look in their eyes; including Malfoy. I shuddered at the thought. I was just glad when Fred and George walked by. They made Malfoy and his friends leave. A strict looking lady, who announced her name as Professor McGonagall, talked to us a little and told us to wait outside the doors until she returned. While she was away, Malfoy made his way up to us.

            “So, Potter still plan on hanging with these losers?” He said with a smirk.

            “I can choose who I hang out with thanks.” Harry said glaring at him. Hermione held Ron back since he was going to jump Malfoy. Malfoy went back to his friends, but not before grabbing my butt. I smacked his hand and he winced but didn’t look back as he walked away.

             “Creeper.” I muttered as Professor McGonagall came back. She led us through the door and when we walked in, I looked up at the ceiling in awe. Hermione said something about it but I didn’t pay attention as I spotted Fred and George. They waved at me grinning. I grinned and waved back at them. Some people probably thought I was an idiot, but I don’t care. I’m going to tell them about what Malfoy did to me later. Professor McGonagall called out names of people in alphabetical order and they sat on the stool that was in front for everyone to see and she placed an old ratty hat on their head. When it was my turn, I skipped up there and sat down; I don’t care if they think I’m looney.

            “Hm, very smart indeed, brave, brutally honest (he chuckled here), a little bit of a prankster,” The hat said with amusement. “Better go with…GRYFFINDOR!!” The hat yelled and the Gryffindor table boomed with clapping and cheering. I sat down in between Fred and George who both hugged me. I hugged them back. Hermione and Harry were in Gryffindor and sat across from us. Ron was next and was a nervous wreck. I sniggered with Fred and George. When he got Gryffindor a huge smile broke out on his face and he sat on the other side of Harry. After everyone was sorted into their houses, Professor Dumbledore stood up and started talking. When Professor Dumbledore was done talking, I told Fred, George, Hermione, Ron, and Harry what Malfoy did to me.

            “What a creep!” Hermione said with a disgusted look on her face. Unsurprisingly, Fred, George, Ron, and Harry looked like they wanted to kill him. Wow, very protective.

            “Don’t worry, I smacked him for it, although I don’t think that will be the last of him.” I said sighing.

            “We’ll watch out for the git.” Ron said glaring at the Slytherin table. The food was so great, I pigged out. I felt like a fatty afterwards, but it was so worth it; it was delicious. After our meal, we all followed Percy to the Gryffindor Tower and we stopped at a picture with a fat lady on it. The pictures here move and it was really awesome.

            “Password?” She asked.

            “Caput Draconis.” Percy said and she swung open. “That’s the password, everyone needs to remember it and don’t let anyone outside of our house know it. Also it will change a number of times during the school year, so try not to forget or you’ll be stuck out here waiting for someone to let you in.” He said sternly. We all nodded and followed him in. He told us where our dorms were and I followed Hermione up to the girls’ dorms and we picked a room. Five four-poster beds lined the room and in front of them were trunks. I found mine and plopped on my back on the bed, sighing. I was exhausted and this bed was comfy, but before I go to sleep, I got up and put my ninja turtle pajamas on, getting some odd looks from Hermione and the other girls. I shrugged and went down in the commons area and Fred and George laughed at my pajamas. I stuck my tongue out at them.

            “You’re just jealous because you don’t have any awesome ninja turtle pajamas.” I said pouting. They stopped laughing after awhile. “I’m came down here to hug you good night, but since you don’t want one,” I said turning to go back upstairs but then I was being hugged by both of them. I grinned and hugged them both back. “Good night Fred and George.” I said when they let me go.

            “Good night Lexi.” They said at the same time grinning. I went back up to my room and crawled into bed. Shadow curled into a little furry ball at the foot of my bed. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	3. The Beginning of Classes and Trouble

Chapter 3: The Beginning of Classes and Trouble

            The next morning, I woke up to Fred and George jumping on my bed. I groaned as I landed on the floor. “Do you think we may have over done it?” They asked grinning.

            “No, I didn’t get hurt at all when I landed on the floor.” I said sarcastically. They helped me up. “Thanks.”

            “Someone isn’t morning person.” George said ruffling my hair.

            “You’re right. I’m not a morning person. What time is it anyway?”

            “It’s seven in the morning.” Fred said grinning.

            “It’s seven in the morning!? Ugh!” I said grabbing my pillow and hitting him with it. They both laughed. Gr… “Just go so I can get dressed.” I can’t go back to sleep after I’ve been woken up in the morning. They grinned.

            “Sure thing.” Then they left. I sighed and pulled on my school robes for the day and went down into the common room. Fred and George were talking with their friend Lee Jorden. I thought about glomping them from behind, but that would probably freak some people out and I don’t want to freak some people out basically on my first day of Hogwarts.  Ah, screw it. I thought and ran at them. I jumped on them and they gave a yell of surprise.

            “Ha! Payback for this morning!” I said grinning. I was sitting on their backs, while they were laying face down on the floor. Their friend Lee Jorden cracked up laughing. Ron and Harry started laughing. Hermione shook her head but was trying not to laugh.

            “Okay, we,” George said sitting up slightly.

            “-deserved that.”  Fred said doing the same and I ended up falling on the floor but I was laughing at them, so it was okay. They rolled their eyes and got up. I calmed down and wiped the tears that formed in my eyes, from laughing so much. Fred and George helped me up. My stomach growled. I grinned.

            “I’m going to go eat some breakfast, anyone want to come with?” I asked. No one wanted to go with me, so I shrugged and went by myself. As I did, I quietly sang Na Na Na by MCR. I got some strange looks, but oh well. I made it pass all the moving staircases and made it to the Great Hall. I sat down and dug in. George and the others joined some time later. “I see you all finally decided to come down and eat.” I said grinning.

            “Well, we found Malfoy lurking around and decided to mess around with him.” George said grinning.

            “If he hated us before, he really hates us now.” Fred said grinning too. I face palmed my forehead.

            “What did you say?” I don’t want that creeper coming anywhere near me.

            “Something about last night.” Ron said laughing a little.

            “It really embarrassed him, didn’t it?” Hermione asked grinning. They all started laughing. I groaned. Now he’ll never leave me alone. Great, thanks guys, thanks.

            “Now that creeper will never leave me alone.” I said sighing.

            “Don’t worry. I’m sure you can take him out since you’re a first degree black belt.” Harry said grinning. I stuck my tongue out at him.

            “Really, that’s interesting.” Hermione said brightly. Fred, George, and Ron looked at us curiously.

            “What does that mean?” Ron asked.

            “It’s a rank in a muggle sport I guess you could call it.”

            “What’s the sport? Is it like Quidditch?”

            “Karate, or martial arts, whatever you want to call it, it’s fighting basically and no it’s not like Quidditch.” I said shrugging. They still looked confused. “I’ll show it to you guys sometime later.”

            “Let’s go right now!” George said grinning.

            “I’m eating first.” Hermione said sternly. They sighed.

            “Fine, but hurry up.” Ron said impatiently. I took this time to eat the rest of my food. We went to the Gryffindor common room because I obviously couldn’t really do much in my robes. I put on some shorts and a tank top and then we went out to the lake. I stretched since it’s been awhile since I’ve done anything.

            “I need a test dummy.” I said sighing. Just then Malfoy and his buddies walked over to us. “Perfect. We just need to make them mad.” I said quietly. “Oh look it’s the creeper!” I said grinning. Malfoy glared at me. Not good enough. I rolled my eyes. “Hey, it’s not my fault you,” Then he, Goyle, and Crabbe came at me. I grinned and dodged their pitiful hits and flipped them all on their backs. They all groaned and then they took off with Malfoy cursing and threatening me.

            “That was bloody brilliant.” Ron said grinning. I got applause from George and Fred. Hermione and Harry looked awed.

            “What can I say?” I said grinning. Malfoy didn’t bother us for awhile after that. A day passes and then it’s time for class. I was dreading it because my first class was shared with Gryffindor and Slytherin, ugh! First class is Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall was teaching this class; a very strict teacher indeed. Class was boring but interesting all at the same time. I’m gonna to skip to Potions with Professor Snape with Slytherin once again. Malfoy was staring at me the whole time, which is creepy, like he’s done in all the classes that I’ve had with Slytherin today. The best part is he’s gotten in trouble for not paying attention all day today. I learned quickly learned that Professor Snape favors Slytherins, his own house, more than any other house. Then I quickly started to hate him when he started picking on Harry and Neville. I glared at him wishing I could burn a hole into his head. Of course it didn’t work, jerk. After class, it was lunch time and the Gryffindors were complaining about Professor Snape as we made our way to the Great Hall. I sat down in between Fred and George sighing.

            “What’s up?” They asked at the same time.

            “Professor Snape.”

            “Ah, yes, he’s not very fond of us Gryffindors,” George said.

            “Hufflepuffs,” Fred said.

            “And Ravenclaws.”

            “I figured as much. He was picking on Neville and Harry and Malfoy was staring at me in every class we’ve had with him today.” I said shuddering.

            “Speaking of which.” Ron said in disgust. I looked over at the Slytherin table and there the creeper was, staring at me. He smirked at me when he saw me looking at him. I scoffed and turned around.

            “That guy is a big creeper.” I said frowning.

            “I’m sure he’ll get over you.” Hermione said smiling.

            “Why do you say that?”

            “Pansy Parkinson has been trying to get his attention since day one and I’m positive that he’ll forget about you.” She said grinning. I chuckled.

            “I sure hope you’re right.” I said eating some of my food.

            “If not, we’ll take care of him.” Fred and George said grinning. I smiled.

            “Thanks.” I said hugging them. They hugged me back.

            “No problem.” Ron grinned.

            “What?”

            “Malfoy’s pissed.” Fred, George, and I laughed. After lunch we went to Charms. This class so far has been my favorite. Professor Flitwick is really short and has to stand on books just to see over his desk but he’s a really cheery fellow. I like his cheery mood. It makes me feel cheerful, it’s that contagious, but it’s not as contagious as Fred and George’s grins and laughter. That’s like a spreading disease; I mean that in a good way. September went by in a flash and soon it was October and Malfoy hasn’t messed with me yet. Harry, Ron, and Hermione have been acting strange, like they’ve been keeping stuff from me. Oh well, it’s none of my business, so I don’t go and ask them about it. Oh and Harry made the Gryffindor Quidditch team as the Seeker. I was so happy for him. He caught Neville’s Remembrall in the air on one of the school’s broomsticks during flying lessons (Neville got injured believe it or not). Malfoy threw it and Harry raced after it and caught it. I thought for sure Professor McGonagall was going to expel him or something. I was surprised that I was pretty good at it too. I mean, when I said ‘up’ the broom came right up into my hand, like Harry’s, and I mounted it and I went right up and came back down, just like Madam Hooch said to do. I was so excited that I could do it. I liked the feeling I had when I was up in the air. On a cold Halloween day, we learned the Wingardium Leviosa spell and it was fun. I got it on my first try and Professor Flitwick was impressed with me. Hermione could do it too. Ron and Harry had a really hard time doing it. Seamus Finnegan blew his feather up. It was hilarious!

            “You’re saying it wrong. It’s not Levio-saw, its Levio-sah!” Hermione said to Ron. Ron scowled.

            “Fine then, you do it! Go on.” Hermione sighed.

            “Wingardium Leviosa!” She said the feather levitated and kept going up.

            “Very well Miss Granger.” Professor Flitwick said impressed. Ron scoffed. After class, Ron was complaining about Hermione and she took off.

            “Just great, Ron, great.” I said and ran after her. Later that Halloween night, I tried to get her out of the bathroom, but she wouldn’t come out. I sighed. “Hermione, Ron’s just an idiot. You shouldn’t let an idiot get you like this.” I said standing outside the bathroom stall that she was in. She was sobbing.

            “Just go and eat, I’ll be fine.” I sighed again.

            “Hermione, I’m serious, Ron’s just being thickheaded and doesn’t know how to shut up while he’s ahead.” She sniffled. “Will you please come out?”

            “No.” I sighed.

            “Alright, then I’m going to go, but you better not stay the whole night in here, if you do, I’m going to come in here break down the door and slap you.” I said scowling. She laughed a little. I smiled. “I’ll see you later then.” I left the bathroom and went to the Great Hall. I sat down next to George.

            “How is she?” Harry asked sitting across from us.

            “She’ll be okay. Ron, I really think you need to apologize to her.” I said sternly.

            “Why should I?” He asked glaring.

            “Because you’re a thickheaded idiot that doesn’t see he’s hurting his friend.” I said glaring back at him.

            “She’s not my friend!”

            “Yes she is and you know it.” He sighed.

            “Fine, I’ll apologize, happy?” He grumbled. I grinned.

            “Yes I am.” George and Fred laughed. Suddenly I got this sense that something bad was going to happen and pushed my plate away.

            “What’s wrong?” Harry asked.

            “I lost my appetite. And no, it’s not your fault Ron.” I said when he looked at me apologetically. “Guys, I think something bad is going to happen.”

            “What?” George asked.

            “I don’t know.” I said frowning. Just then Professor Quirrell threw open the doors and started yelling.

            “-a Troll in the castle! There’s a Troll in the castle!” Professor Dumbledore stood up.

            “Where?” He asked.

            “The Dungeon!”

            “Prefects, get your houses and take them to your dormitories calmly. The teachers need to stay with me. We will continue dinner in your dormitories.” Everyone started screaming and panicking. I was being pulled away by Fred and George, but before I lost sight of Harry and Ron, I yelled,

            “Hermione’s in the bathroom!” They nodded and that’s the last I saw of them. I was tripping and stuff, so George hoisted me over his shoulder and carried me to Gryffindor Tower. I rolled my eyes. When George sat me down, he was grinning. I shook my head.

            “What? No thank you?” He asked pouting a bit. I smiled.

            “Thank you, but I’m more worried about Hermione, Harry, and Ron at the moment.” He nodded.

            “Where did Ron and Harry go anyways?” Fred asked.

            “They went to the girls’ bathroom to get Hermione. I would’ve gone myself, but seeing as George here decided to carry me here, I couldn’t go.” George grinned.

            “Those three just love getting in the middle of danger don’t they?” Fred said grinning too.

            “Yeah, but they should probably stop.”

            “Why’s that?” George asked.

            “They could cause us some points.” He nodded.

            “That’s a good point, but you know how they are, when there’s danger, they just have to throw themselves into it.” Fred said shrugging. I sighed. I just hope those three don’t end up dead. Besides Fred, George, and Ginny, those three are my only friends. Well, Percy is my friend too, just not my closest friend. We moved the furniture out of the way and all of us sat in the common room and ate. Well, I didn’t, I was too worried about the others. I bet they had a run in with the Troll. When everyone else went to bed, I stayed up to wait for Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Fred and George hugged me good night and went up. They were the last ones in here and now I was alone. I heard three voices say, “Pig Snout” and Harry, Ron, and Hermione came through the portal. They were talking about Snape. They stopped when they noticed me.

            “We didn’t know you were still up.” Hermione said nervously.

            “I just wanted to see if you guys made it back safely.” I said shrugging. “Well, good night.” I said getting up. It’s best that I don’t go and poke my nose into their business. I went up to my dorm and went to bed. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

.:Dream:.

            _I’m walking on third floor that Professor Dumbledore warned us not to do. Why? I stopped at a door and went in and kept walking. As I did, torches came on and I stopped at a locked door. “Alohomora!” I heard myself say. The door opened and I saw three figures standing around a trap door that was opened about to jump in. A large black three-headed dog was just waking up and was growling. A harp that was in the opposite side of the room stopped playing. The three figures screamed and then the scene changed and I was in a room with a lot of Chess Pieces. They were huge! The three figures were there and I gasped. It was Ron, Harry, and Hermione! They were playing Wizards Chess. I tried to yell at them, but they didn’t hear me. I saw Ron fall of the Knight he was on. I screamed for him. The scene changed again and Harry was holding a red stone and Professor Quirrell was trying to kill Harry and he had this face on the back of his head and I screamed for Harry._

.:End of Dream:.

            I woke up gasping and sitting up. I noticed it was one in the morning and I didn’t wake up anyone. Good. I was too scared to back to sleep. I got up and for some reason I went to George’s room. I woke him up.”What’s wrong?” He asked tiredly. “Have a bad dream?” I nodded. He smiled.

            “Can I sleep with you?” He nodded and moved over. I got in with him and cuddled into his side. He hesitantly put his arm around me and sooner or later, he fell asleep, lightly snoring. I smiled. I don’t know what that was. It wasn’t a dream, that’s for sure. I thought as I yawned. I’ll think about it when I get up. I fell asleep shortly after that thought. 


End file.
